Reality: Love and Pain
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Sebab realita hidup ini, hanyalah pengalaman satu kali seumur hidupnya. Biarlah meski sementara, setidaknya Kuroko sudah berhasil merasakan cinta, walaupun diawali kepahitan. Bahagianya bersama Kagami, yang Kise Ryouta persembahkan kepadanya. Rasa sakit yang tergantikan cinta tulus berharga. [Kise!Kagami!Kuroko] request dari kay-kei-key-sky.


**Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

**.**

**..**

**Reality: Love and Pain **by** d'Rythem24**

**...**

**Author's note: **_fanfik request dari_ **'kay.**** kei. key. sky**. **(**Naoto Shirogane-kun**).**

_**Sorry, for typo, misstypo, OOC and Ki!KagaKuro slight.**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

Sepasang biru bulatnya membelalak, tanpa terasa bening pun ikut menggenang di ujung pelupuk matanya. Tangan yang memegang selembar kertas putih tipis mengepal erat, sampai membuat buku-bukunya senada warna dengan yang kini teremas di dalam genggamnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya dihadapkan pada dua ketidak-percayaan. Yang pertama, yang saat ini terkepalkan tangannya, kedua... adalah pemandangan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua iris aquamrine-nya.

Bagaimana sosok pirang itu menggelayutkan tangannya di antara ceruk leher seorang merah yang teramat dikenalinya. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan, mencipta cumbu panas yang membakar hatinya.

Lenguhan yang terlepas, desahan yang menguar hingga sentuhan tambahan mengganggu segala indranya. Indra pendengarannya serasa ingin ditulikan, indra penglihatannya pun mau saja ia buat buta tanpa perlu menunda.

Mengapa kenyataan memperlakukannya sekejam ini?

"Kagamicchi, tu-tunggu dulu—ah,"

Kise Ryouta mendorong dada Kagami Taiga yang menindih tubuhnya, melerai tautan bibir yang terjadi, dan berakhir dengan temuan mengejutkan yang ditangkap sepasang iris madunya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?!" Dirinya pun tak kalah membelalak.

Kagami tercengang seperkian detik, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Mengikuti arah pandang Kise, di mana tak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka saling bergumul, seorang pemuda menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali untuk diartikan.

Kise menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kagami, buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat acak-acakan akibat ulah kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ku-Kurokocchi, a-aku tadi ke sini mencarimu, tapi karena kau tidak—"

"Karena aku tidak ada, kau jadi lebih bebas untuk menikmati tubuh milik kekasih orang lain. Benar, Kise-kun?" sela Kuroko, berat suaranya hampir tak mampu terdengar.

Gurat canggung pada wajah Kise berubah menjadi penuh salah. Ingin coba merespon, tetapi rasa malunya memutuskannya untuk lebih memilih diam.

Kagami beranjak dari atas sofa, berdiri berniat mendekati posisi Kuroko, tetapi satu tangan Kuroko terbuka lebar menahan langkahnya. Secarik kertas yang kasat oleh mata terjatuh ke atas lantai beralaskan karpet, gemetar tangannya membuatnya sadar.

"Tak perlu, Ka-Kagami-kun," suaranya parau. Raut mukanya sarat luka, disusul setitik bening yang perlahan membasahi pipi pucatnya. "...a-aku tidak perlu." seusai berucap demikian, Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya. Berlari pelan, berlalu dari hadapan dua orang yang telah amat mengecewakannya.

"Kuroko, tunggu!" Kagami melompati meja, berlari menyusul sang kekasih yang baru pertama kali semasa hidupnya ia dapati bisa terlihat serapuh itu.

Kise tersisa, berdiri pelan digandrungi rasa sepi nan dosa. Sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa ini semua merupakan sebab dari kekhilafannya. Kalau saja mampu menahan diri, andai ia tak termakan nafsu diri serta kegagahan Kagami. Semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Kuroko tak akan menangis.

Kuroko tak mungkin pergi.

Kuroko belum tentu akan...

Segala pemikirannya pupus, tatkala ujung jempol kakinya terasa menendang sesuatu yang ringan. Menunduk lesu, kedua matanya menatap penuh heran pada secarik kertas yang tak beraturan bentuknya. Ia berjongkok pelan, memungut kertas sembari memperbaiki bentuknya seperti semula menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa baris kalimat pertama yang dibaca menciptakan kerutan tebal pada keningnya yang sedikit tertutupi poni, namun semakin jauh huruf demi hurufnya ia tekuni dan pahami, seketika membuat sepasang iris madunya membulat.

"I-ini..." desisnya dengan intonasi penuh getaran, segemetar tangan dan kakinya yang lemas merobohkan posisinya saat itu juga.

Mengerjap cemas, sebisa mungkin Kise berusaha untuk membangunkan tubuhnya.

Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, menemukan Kuroko. Dan Kise berharap, Kagami telah berhasil menahan sahabatnya itu.

Kise sudah berada di luar kekediaman Kagami, sekali lagi ia coba membaca surat diagnosa yang digenggamnya, berharap ada yang salah pada indra penglihatannya. Namun, berapa kali pun menelusuri kata demi kata dari atas hingga ke bagian terbawah, dan seterusnya, tetap tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Jalannya sedikit lunglai, pemuda berusia 19 tahun ini diancam oleh ketakutan yang kian merambat meremangi bulu roma tubuhnya. Tak memperhatikan ke mana langkahnya memacu, pandangannya tak ia luruskan tanpa tahu bahwa jalanan telah terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Kise kalut, dan ponsel dalam sakunya mengejutkannya dengan getaran. Sedikit terburu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati nama 'Kagamicchi' mengerjap pada layarnya.

"Halo, Kagamicchi?!" jawab Kise, berseru.

"Kise, Ku-Kuroko mengalami kecelakaan. Dia saat in—"

Kise Ryouta tak mendengar apapun lagi. Bergeming, tak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi tengah memacu menuju posisinya

_**Tint!**_

Iris madunya melirik, membelalak pelan.

**_Brak!_**

Tubuhnya terpental jauh, ponsel dan secarik kertas itu terlepas dari masing-masing genggamannya.

Pirangnya berubah merah, bercak pekat beraroma amis menguar dari lukanya. Terasa kaku, nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi," sebutnya lirih sebelum menyongsong gelap.

**...**

_Tut tut tut—_

"_Sh*t! What the f*ck!_" umpat Kagami, memandangi layar ponselnya penuh emosi mengetahui panggilannya terputus. Padahal ia masih berbicara, bagaimana mungkin Kise memutuskan panggilan begitu saja?

Semakin kalut, Kagami berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Kaos putih tipisnya diwarnai merah semerah surainya yang kemudian ia jambak, menggeram kesal menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Iris crimsonnya perih, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Kagami tak dapat memungkiri seberapa besar rasa paniknya saat ini tengah menyelimutinya. Kekasihnya, di depan kedua matanya ia saksikan dengan sengaja menabrakan tubuhnya sendiri pada kendaraan yang jelas sedang dikemudikan dengan cepat.

Ini salahnya. Kagami tau ini salahnya.

"_Sh*t!_" umpat Kagami, teriakannya tertahan. Perlahan-lahan, otot sendi lututnya melemas. Ia ambruk, bertumpu pada lantai sampai kepalanya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan dinginnya keramik.

Terisak, tetes demi tetes airmatanya membahasahi wajah. "Sial!" geramnya penuh amarah.

Satu tangannya terkepal, memukul-mukul keramik yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Dari arah berlawanan, suara _brancar_ yang tengah didorong terburu menyapa indra dengarnya. Mengangkat kepala, ia menengok ke belakang. Seolah waktu berhenti sesaat, matanya yang masih meneteskan bening dibuat membola sepenuhnya.

Tubuh bersimpah darah Kise terlihat olehnya. Dan sebelum Kagami mampu berkata-kata, brancar yang menjadi tempat Kise dibaringkan sudah lenyap di balik pintu, masuk ke ruang yang sama seperti Kuroko.

"Arrgggh! _What the hell is wrong with you, God?!_" ia berteriak, merajuk tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya.

Mengapa kenyataan begitu tidak adil?

Pertanyaan itu terus mengiang, persis seperti apa yang sejak awal Kuroko pikirkan.

Di dalam ruang UGD, kedua tubuh yang sama-sama tengah ditangani secara intens itu masih belum menyongsong kesadaran, detak jantung mereka kian melemah, tubuh mereka terkulai tak berdaya.

Perlahan, tangan yang baru saja dibersihkan dari noda darah itu menggerakan jemarinya. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopaknya terbuka, menampakan sepasang iris madu yang menyambutnya, namun sakit yang menggertak sekujur tubuh menyiksanya. Nafasnya menggebu, para Perawat dan Dokter secara kompak mengerumuninya.

Kise tak peduli lagi, ia merasa, meskipun hidup tak akan lagi ada gunanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan, sayunya hampir membelalak mendapati siapa sosok yang juga tengah ditangani dan terlihat lebih kritis daripadanya.

Wajah pucat itu sukses membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Terpejam, nafasnya semakin terengah dengan tubuhnya yang seolah siap remuk kapan saja.

Tak bisa mengingat sedetik detil apa pun. Kenyataan ini terlalu membebaninya.

Bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Sebegitu besarnya kah dosa yang ia perbuat sehingga sekedar menebusnya saja ia tak mungkin sempat?

Bunyi nyaring, garis lurus dan suara dua benda yang saling digosokkan secara kasar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya sekarat. Dan Kise tau apa alasannya.

Kertas itu.

_'Kurokocchi harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung?! Kenapa bisa-ssu? Sejak kapan Kurokocchi sakit?'_

Kertas diagnosa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Kise yakin, kedatangan Kuroko yang mendadak ke kediaman Kagami adalah untuk memberitahukan perihal sakit yang dideritanya. Mendapati realita apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun memilih pergi dan berakhir menerima kesakitan yang berlipat perih seperti ini.

Dunia sungguh kejam pada Kuroko. Kise pun merupakan salah satu bagian berisi kekejaman tersebut.

Kise hancur. Tak pernah ia merasa bahwa sosok dirinya sungguh sebrengsek ini.

_Jika saja ada satu hal..._

Kesakitan itu menggerogoti setiap inci sarafnya.

_Satu keajaiban saja yang mampu ia berikan, demi menebus dan memperbaiki segala kepahitan ini..._

Bulunya meremang, tangannya terkepal menahan lara.

_Satu saja..._

_Meskipun dengan cara mempertaruhkan nyawa..._

Kise rela.

Lalu, masker oksigen yang membantunya untuk bernafas ia buka secara paksa. Tangannya terangkat, bibir pucatnya bergetar mengucap kata yang tak tertangkap jelas arti dan maksudnya, telunjuknya ia arahkan pada Kuroko, berusaha tersenyum tulus, hingga kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Para Perawat dan Dokter yang berada di dekat Kise saling melempar pandangan, lalu mengangguk paham.

Kedua ranjang itu dirapatkan, terang menyirat mereka berdua yang sama-sama tengah siap menghadapi ajalnya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Tangannya bergerak mengusap dada bagian kiri yang berdenyut akibat belum dapat membiasakan diri. Iris aquamarine-nya menatap kosong sepasang crimson yang memancar penuh harap padanya.

Detak menyakitkan tercipta di dalam sini. Di bagian paling baru milik orang lain yang telah berganti bantu menghidupinya. Seolah tau apa yang tengah dihadapi, jantung ini berdetak, tak hanya ketika ia bersama tubuhnya yang lalu, namun perasaan alami itu membawanya pada gelisah penuh tekanan.

Lalu tatapan kosong itu berubah sendu, nafasnya ia hela berat, bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat menyerukan erangan kesakitan yang tertahan.

Kagami mendekat, membawa tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Surai biru itu ia remas pelan, puncak kepalanya ia ciumi penuh sayang.

"Kenapa, Kagami-kun? Kenapa?" jeritnya pilu. Nafasnya terengah, tangannya menarik kasar kemeja yang Kagami kenakan.

Sakit.

Kuroko merasa sakit, karena sakit yang ia terima telah terbawa oleh satu sumber sakit yang pernah sekali menyakitinya.

Seandainya saja ia tahu bahwa kenyataan ini akan membawanya pada akhir yang tak ia harapkan, Kuroko tak akan pernah ingin datang. Jadi, ia tak mungkin sempat mendengar, melihat dan melarikan diri kemudian.

Sekarang, giliran dirinya yang merasa berdosa. Membuat Kise Ryouta mengorbankan jantungnya untuk didonorkan padanya, mencabut nyawanya yang pasti masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup lebih besar darinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa jahat.

Realita ini memojokannya. Membingungkan, membuatnya berpikir antara siapa yang bersalah, siapa yang menyalahkan, dan siapa yang patut disalahkan disini.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko!" pelukan Kagami mengerat, kali ini Kuroko balas meraih.

"Maafkan aku..." isak itu saling menyatu. "...Kagami-kun, Kise-kun!"

Jantungnya berdegup normal, sesekali menghentak mendetakan nyeri yang tak biasa. Namun, bukan lara yang Kuroko kecap, melainkan sebuah keyakinan baru.

Bahwa Kise Ryouta merupakan sosok terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya.

Sosok tertulus dan terterang yang selalu sukses menghias dan mewarnai harinya. Yang beberapa hari lalu telah menolongnya, menariknya dari kenyataan penuh sakit nan pahit.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kagami dan Kuroko saling bertatapan, airmata di pipi pucatnya dihapuskan oleh telapak tangan besar Kagami. Tersenyum tipis, kedua punggung tangan Kuroko diciumnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Kuroko. Aku yang salah."

Menggeleng, Kuroko mengusap surai merahnya dibarengi hela nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa."

Berkat Kise Ryouta, Kuroko mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sesungguhnya, kenyataan ini memberinya satu keajaiban nyata.

Sahabat terbaiknya adalah sabahat yang paling terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Memberinya segala rasa, dimulai dari rasa nyaman telah mengenal, hingga kecewa sebab pernah dikhianati.

Kagami peluk kembali tubuh Kuroko yang masih rapuh.

Di mana lagi Kuroko bisa menemukan kenyataan pahit yang seindah ini?

Ia rasa, tak ada di mana pun.

Sebab realita hidup ini, hanyalah pengalaman satu kali seumur hidupnya. Biarlah meski sementara, setidaknya Kuroko sudah berhasil merasakan cinta, walaupun diawali kepahitan.

Bahagianya bersama Kagami, yang Kise Ryouta persembahkan kepadanya.

Rasa sakit yang tergantikan cinta tulus berharga.

**.end.**

* * *

_Ha-Halo..? :'D_  
_Gomen untuk endingnya yang sangat (atau sedikit) brokokoro ini X"DDD_  
_Saya sendiri yang buat ikut brokokoro kok. Huks..._  
_Syukur-syukur yang minta cerita ini suka XDDD_

_Well, yeah... Tapi setidaknya kita tau bahwa Kise-kun sahabat yang baik, meskipun pada awalnya berkhianat karena khilaf._

_Hope you like it, guys ^^_

**Mind to review...?**


End file.
